All Fear The Skeleton (Part 2)
All Fear The Skeleton (Part 2) is the eighteenth episode of the first season and final episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Mystery Inc goes to Seattle to reboot the city, as Skeleton Freak plans a fight against them. Synopsis Mystery Inc gears up with non-lethal weapons, as they use it to fight against Skeleton Freak. Velma will found a way to reboot the whole system in America. They used a new Mystery Inc with upgrades and many more updates, as Fred praises Karl for that, as Velma knows Karl will lead Mystery Inc to victory. As they drive, to Seattle, Mystery Girl is there, blocking the road. She warned Karl not to get in her way, Fred is shocked to her with a mask full of equipment. Karl refuses, as she about to take her down, as Mystery Inc stops him. Mystery Girl knows Skeleton Freak is powerful, as she ran into him, earlier but she nearly hurt from his abilities. She tells Mystery Inc about the EMP generators is still active in his base. Velma and Fred will need another power outage to reboot the city. Velma hacking skills will do the track. Karl was already gone, with his vehicle to face Skeleton Freak alone, as Mystery Inc needs to catch up with him. As they arrive in Seattle. Fred and Velma sees the power is down, as the handle is damaged. Velma will upload it with a different connection to get it right, as Karl in Skeleton Freak's base. He defeated all of them, outside guarding the base. Shaggy, Mystery Girl and Scooby-Doo arrive to help. They are shocked that Karl is brilliant at it, as Mystery Girl would have done it in 30 seconds. Shaggy and Scooby are refusing to go inside, as Karl gives them a Scooby snack but Mystery Girl gave them 3 Scooby snacks. Mystery Inc goes inside, as go through every room. They found the generator room after defeating many of Skeleton Freak's guards. They are getting close to getting the EMP generator, as Skeleton Freak and Alice May arrive with his abilities to show them. Mystery Girl takes on Alice May, like Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Karl battle Skeleton Freak abilities and armor. Fred uses his Mystery Machine to trap other Skeleton Freak's minions, as they attacking them for the reboot system to come back online. Skeleton Freak hurts Karl, as he is injured but Shaggy and Scooby save him, as Karl defeated him with his punch and cage keeping him stuck. Mystery Girl defeated Alice May in battle, as they destroy the generators in battle. His plan is ruined by Karl again, as Fred and Velma rebooted all the systems in every city. Skeleton Freak breaks out, as he battles Mystery Inc all together, as he beat them all expect Karl and Scooby. He still stands, as he brings Alice May to escape and vows revenge for his plan being destroyed. Mayor of Seattle praises Mystery Inc for saving them, as News Reporter hails them as heroes. Mystery Girl thanks Mystery Inc, as she warns Karl to stay out of her way. She disappears, Velma knows Skeleton Freak will be everywhere after his defeat, which is bad news. Fred got information that every Mystery is in Europe, again. He knows, they will come back to the many countries that they experience before. Karl will stop Skeleton Freak when he is going to be everywhere, as Fred has a brilliant chance of finding Daphne as Mystery Inc never gives up. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Mystery Girl Villains: * Skeleton Freak * Alice May * Skeleton Freak's Minions Other characters: * Seattle Cilivians * Mayor Recker * News Reporter * Sandra Florence Locations * Coolsville * Seattle * Skeleton Freak's Base Objects * Hook * Nets * Oil * Eletricity * Skeleton Freaks Armor * EMP Generator * Whip * Claws * Energy Powers Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia Edit * Skeleton Freak planned this since the beginning * Mystery Girl wants the Mystery Inc to solve it, as Karl thinks she has both sides * Fred has been driving since his Mystery days * Shaggy and Scooby have always close, as they never seen Mystery like this Miscellaneous Edit * Disguises: * Traps: Oil, Spar * Clues: * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: 1 * "Hold The Phone" count: 1 * Running Gag: "Drive" Cultural references Edit * In other language Edit See Also Edit